Hasebe
Hasebe (長谷部, はせべ Hasebe), full name Hasebe Kazumi (長谷部和美, はせべ かずみ Hasebe Kazumi) is a senior year student of Reihou Academy and the heroine of the Downtown Nekketsu series, a sub-series of the Kunio-kun franchise. Hasebe is the Student Vice President of Reihou Academy. She is considered cute and reliable and is popular with students. She was once known nationwide as a "Legendary sukeban" feared throughout her school's district, and has many female friends from that previous life. Hasebe attended the same middle school as Yamada and KunioMiracle Kidz QA with Sekimoto and Yoshida. Hasebe is always rooting for and supportive of Kunio, but hates Tōdō and Yamada. Her first appearance in the franchise is in Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari, where she warns Kunio and Riki about the Hattori Twins and where to find Mami. Appearances Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari Hasebe's debut in the franchise. If players are playing as Kunio (or he is the first player) Hasebe will warn him of the Dragon Twins and tell him to be careful. If she meets Riki instead, she will tell him that she owes a debt to Mami. Regardless of the character used, she will emphasize that although she is a Reihou Academy student, she supports Kunio. In the game, Hasebe has the same face as the female school girls that appear as NPCs. The graphics for her face are in the game and go unusedThe Cutting Room Floor. There is also an animation of Hasebe handing out a letter to someone and bowing nervously (rumored to be a confession letter to Kunio). Downtown Nekketsu Kōshinkyoku: Soreyuke Daiundōkai In this game, Hasebe acts as the master of ceremonies (MC) for the athletic meet sponsored by Tōdō. Downtown Special: Kunio-kun no Jidaigeki da yo Zen'in Shūgō! Hasebe assumes the role of Okoto, the daughter of Bunzō. This is the only game in the series in which Hasebe acts as a damsel-in-distress. Bikkuri Nekketsu Shin Kiroku! Harukanaru Kin Medal Hasebe is featured in game's cover art, and makes a cameo in the game's intro. Kunio-kun no Dodgeball da yo Zen'in Shūgō Downtown Nekketsu Baseball Monogatari: Yakyū de Shōbu da! Kunio-kun Hasebe makes an appearance as the sports announcer. Kunio no Oden Hasebe is one of the opponents in the game. River City Super Sports Challenge ~All Stars Special~ A remake of Downtown Nekketsu Kōshinkyoku: Soreyuke Daiundōkai, Hasebe is once again the MC. She appears in the game's Single Play (Story) Mode as part of the story line. Downloadable content released for the game allowed players to use the Cheering Girls (Cheerleader in the localized version of the game) team, which is led by Hasebe, includes Kōzuki (Reihou's Director of the Broadcasting Division) and the cheer leaders of the default teams (Momozono, Shimada, Aihara and Kirishima). The team is unique in that they have three special techniques instead of two. Hasebe uses Mochizuki's Nitro Attack, Kobayashi's Mach Chop, and the Tornado Kick used by Tatsuichi and Tatsuji in Downtown Special: Kunio-kun no Jidaigeki da yo Zen'in Shūgō!. This DLC marks the first playable appearance of Hasebe in an official Kunio-kun game. River City: Rival Showdown River City Melee: Battle Royal Special Hasebe returns as the captain of the Cheering Girls team and is involved in the game's story mode. She still has the Tornado Kick, but now also has the Dragon God Fist used by Ryūichi. She also has the Tetsuzankō (Body Check in Western versions of the game), a move unique to her (the one she used on Yamada, Tōdō and Michael Tobioka in ~All Stars Special~). Hasebe performs a body strike. If angered, Hasebe can perform up to three attacks with the move. River City Girls Unlike in Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari (River City Ransom), in River City Girls Hasebe and Mami are re-imagined as snobby, diva-esque 'popular girls', and there are minor hints that the two have a long-running unfriendly rivalry with Kyoko and Misako. Hasebe appears as a secret final boss, along with Mami, if the player beats the game and destroyed all Sabu Statues. When fought, Hasebe can perform Misako's Stone Hands. The move has a longer range and homes in on her opponent, unlike Misako's version. Her use of the move is likely a reference to her trademark Tetsuzankō. River City Melee Mach!! Localized version * In River City Ransom, Hasebe was renamed Roxy. In this game she is Slick's girlfriend (Yamada in the game) and is familiar with Alex. She re-appears in River City Ransom: Underground with this same name. Trivia * Hasebe's birth date (March 1) is the same birth date of Sekimoto's wifeKunio Mania, Hasebe's birth date * While the team she leads in ~All Stars Special~ is called Cheering Girls, Hasebe herself has not been depicted as a cheerleader. She does act as a cheerleader for the Historical Drama team (as Okoto). * In River City Super Sports Challenge ~All Stars Special~ because Hasebe also serves as the game's MC, and the cheerleaders also affiliate with other teams in a non-playable capacity, playing as them in will result in two instances of a girl appearing in some scenes. *After the special fight in River City Girls, Mami and Hasebe bitterly mention the fact that Kyoko and Misako only dated Kunio and Riki in an "obscure 16-bit game that wasn't even released in the States", which is a meta reference to none other than Shin Nekketsu Kōha: Kunio-tachi no Banka. Gallery File:Dnm_nes_hasebe.png|Kunio meeting Hasebe in Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari. File:Jidaigeki_nes_okoto.png|Hasebe playing the role of Okoto in Downtown Special. File:Rcru_roxy.png|'Roxys yearbook photo in ''River City Ransom: Underground. File:Rcru_roxys.png|'Roxy' in River City Ransom: Underground. File:HasebeFC.jpg|Hasebe in Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari Videos File:ダウンタウン熱血行進曲AS はせべ最恐女番伝説【くにおくん】 Sprites References Category:Characters Category:Downtown Nekketsu Category:River City Category:NPC Category:Female Characters Category:River City Girls